


【银手/男V】恶魔

by sijiu010813



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijiu010813/pseuds/sijiu010813
Summary: 恶魔结局，回地球线，没有完全按官方设定写
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 12





	【银手/男V】恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 内含各种超越人体极限的操作  
> 比如：插进去就射  
> 再比如：靠屁股就能潮吹

“……你不应该呆在这里。”

是谁……谁在说话？

V无意识的抓紧了白色病床的被角，口中吐出轻声的呻吟。无止休的电流声自耳畔传来，他皱着眉尝试着睁开眼，感知系统好像出了差错，他的眸前一下下闪烁着雪花点，视线所到处也被浅紫色充盈。

“你终于醒了，”年轻的护士踩着高跟走到他的病床前，一手摆弄着资料，一手为他调整床的角度。

V呼了口气阖上双目，直到耳畔的电流声减弱。他用手肘支撑着床板缓缓直起身，声音沙哑得不像是从自己嘴里发出：“强尼……他，他去哪儿了……？我好像听到他的声音……”

“你脑子里的意识体已经被拔除了，华子小姐履行了承诺，”护士向她身后的警卫打了个手势，“你需要再在这里住上一阵，带他去病房。”

“不……”V瞪圆了眼睛，“我……我明明感觉他就在我身边……”

他神经质的左右晃着头，试图寻找着已经不在的人。仪器的表盘发出运作中的嗡嗡声，周围墙板白花花的——当然现在的V看来这一切都是令人眼花的浅紫色。只有四周堆着的纸箱和治疗用器械的重色才能让这间屋子显得不那么渗人。V咬着牙蹒跚着下床，从透明的玻璃门内望向走廊的窗，窗外是漆黑的宇宙。

是感知系统的故障才使他看不到星星，看不到光吗？他的头突然开始剧烈的疼痛，他赶忙扶住手边的仪器，喉咙里发出嘶哑的低吟，眼前好似起了雾一样模糊。

“你需要冷静，你的神经处理器已经过载，不要这么紧张。会很难受的。”警卫往前挪了一步，面色有些慌张，“呃……我带你去病房吧。”

V深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定下来，挥开了警卫伸出的手：“我自己……可以走！”

他推开玻璃门，身前的是一眼望不到尽头的走道，V再次望向一旁的巨大的窗。

漆黑一片。

空虚自心底蔓延上来，他好像缺了什么东西。

这里究竟是哪……？

我……我还是V吗？

他没来由的感到恐慌，心脏紧缩，伴随着一阵痉挛。眼前的紫色越来越浅，直到化成纯粹的白，那白色中好似站了一个人，可还没等他看清，那影子就消失了，仿佛从未出现一般，只余下一片虚无。

他终是昏了过去。

<

“过来。”

……强尼？

“我在等你呢。”

V的实际行动永远比大脑运转的速度要快……或者，此刻的他只是不愿去思考而已。他睁开双眼，呼吸也变得急促起来，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，V径直从床上坐起来，利落的翻身下床，在黑暗中向着声音传出的地方摸索过去。

“咳咳……强尼……？是你吗？”他的声音沙哑得不成样子。

“到我这来，V。”

是他，真的是他！V加快了脚步，他忽视了直觉告诉他的这件事的不协调感，继续找寻着声音的来源。直到他的手摸到了一个类似门把的冰冷器械，他没有犹豫，拉开了门。

眼前是浩瀚的宇宙，细碎的光点在星海中闪烁，这和他在病房里看到的漆黑不同，璀璨的星光，无边的银河……还有远方的蔚蓝星球。他感觉到自己的肾上腺素在上升，感到心脏的鼓动。他看到强尼·银手伫立在宇宙的最中心，他摘下了墨镜，对着自己露出了标志性的笑：“你不应该被囚禁在那里，快过来，V。”

V跨了出去，跨进了宇宙。

强尼伸出了胳膊，将因失去了重力而显得异常不适应的V拉了过来，给了他一个大大的拥抱：“蠢死了，V，你蠢得像头猪。”

V先是愣了一下，接着满溢的委屈和悲伤填满了他的大脑，他像只泄了气的皮球一样没骨头的倒在强尼的怀中，眼底逐渐凝起了水珠，他抽了抽鼻子，带着哭腔：“我……我真应该听你的，强尼……荒坂……他们全家都是……都是疯子！”

强尼点了点头表示赞同，随即他意识到这个姿势V可能看不到，只好开口：“你终于意识到了，不错，有进步。”

“我后悔了……我能不能重选一次……？”V偷偷伸出手把眼泪抹掉，他咽了咽口水，“如果可以的话，我谁也不想连累，你和我，我们俩……去炸了荒坂塔吧。”

V直起身，他凝视着强尼的双眼，缓缓道：“就像……像你曾经做过的那样。”

强尼笑了，他将自己的脸凑了过去，并且在V向后缩的时候把他拉了回来。他望着V的眼睛，呼出的气打在V的脸畔：“当然……如果可以的话。放心吧，你没有变，你还是V。”

接着他抬起头，用嘴唇试探着碰了碰V的眼睛，接下来是鼻尖。V轻轻环抱住强尼的腰，未尽的话语淹没在了口中，他闭上眼睛，接着，温热的唇覆了上来。

滚烫的舌滑进口中，呼吸声与津液发出的啧啧响声交缠在一起。强尼灵巧的舌在他的口中摩挲，探索着他的每一寸角落，他们在宇宙中忘我的亲吻，他们抚摸着彼此的身体，他们被一颗又一颗的星星所围绕。

强尼的手也不安分，不断地在V的下半身游走着，V打了个寒噤，有些不满，报复性的咬了下强尼的舌尖，他轻喘着：“你想干嘛？”

强尼的气息倒是很稳，他嗤笑一声：“我想干嘛？你想干嘛我就想干嘛。”

V无语：“不是你先把脸凑过来亲的？”

“你不想的话我亲得到吗？”

……好像确实是这样。

“那你为什么亲我？”

“想亲就亲了，你怎么这么多为什么？”

我说不过他……V叹了口气，算了。

强尼看了看V拧在一团的脸，没忍住笑出声来。他扶住他的腰，开口：“闭眼，想象你觉得最舒适的地方。”

他下意识照做了，过了两秒又觉得无语，为什么自己像条狗一样这么听他的话？

他感觉意识恍惚了一刹，他晃了晃头，将不适感扔在一边。耳畔传来强尼的低笑：“哈，果然是这里！我用脚指头都想得出来，”他拍了拍V的屁股，“睁开眼吧小子！你不是想要床吗？现在有了！我们来继续刚刚没做完的事。”

V睁开眼，他发现自己居然身处他在夜之城租下的公寓里：“我……我们怎么会在这？”

“很奇怪吗？这可是你的世界，”强尼把脸凑到他的锁骨处，用舌尖勾勒出它的形状，又腾出一只手将他的病服裤子褪了个大半，只留下孤零零的四角内裤，“V，现在就别管那么多了。”

“强……强尼……”V的脸红透了，他半推半就的倒在了自己的床上，下身不经人事的物什也变得鼓胀起来，他连手都不知道往哪儿放，只好抬起来挡住自己的脸——他觉得自己现在的表情真的糟透了。

强尼把他的胳膊扒了下来，面露不悦：“挡住干嘛？我想看你的脸。”

V好似被他的话吓到一般，整个人抖了一下，脸好像更红了，“操你的，强尼！”该死的心脏！为什么跳得这么快？

“说话小心点儿，V，”强尼凑了过来，在他的脖颈处吸吮，留下一道粉红色的吻痕：“你觉得我们俩会是谁操谁？”

V不自觉的想象了一下，突然觉得口干舌燥。

现在他的内裤也被扒下来了。半硬不硬的家伙耷在腿间，铃口分泌出的透明液体顺着柱身滴下，强尼不知怎么想的，脱了他的裤子却又无视了他颤颤巍巍的物什，而是欺身压了过来，V的口水咽了一半，嘴唇就被对方夺了过去，差点给他呛着。

冰冷的机械义手覆上了他的身体，像游蛇一般自他的腰侧蜿蜒而上，他被刺激得打了个哆嗦，呼吸也乱了套，强尼总算放开了他的嘴唇，他喘息着，眼里盈满了生理性的泪水，津液顺着唇角滑下，流到了脖颈的吻痕处。

任由他在性事上表现得如此糟糕，强尼从未打算放过他，机械手打了个旋儿，停留在他胸前的两点。他从没被别人这样玩弄过乳头，他的脚趾无意识的蜷缩起来，下体的物什随着强尼的动作也一步步抬起了头，铃口分泌的液体润湿了他的下半身。他的眉毛也紧紧皱着，生怕自己一不留神让呻吟从口中泄出。

他的舌头实在是太灵活了……强尼低下头舔舐着V胸前的一点，有时又坏心眼的用牙摩挲着他的乳头，V难耐的摆动着身体，呼吸愈加急促起来。他小幅度的晃着腰，让自己的下体一次次的“被迫”接触强尼的裤子，布料的质感带给他别样的刺激。他的眼神愈来愈迷蒙，细碎的呻吟也渐渐开始抑制不住。

强尼却在此时停下了动作，他直起身来好笑的看了眼还身边突然没有了热源还没反应过来的V，道：“怎么，真以为我没发现你的小动作？”

V愣了一下，随后他觉得自己的脸肯定跟荒坂三郎的脑花一样鲜红，他好像要烧起来了。强尼在他身前笑得很放肆。

V从嗓子眼儿里发出一声低呼——男人的机械义手覆上了他下身挺立的物什，银色手掌粘上了自铃口分泌出的前列腺液，义体与肉身相互碰撞，发出了令人羞怯的水声。他蜷着脚趾，忍住了射精的欲望，通红着脸向前伸出手去，目标是强尼穿戴整齐，又被他偷偷蹭了许多下的裤子。

他隔着一层布料揉搓着强尼的下体，听着强尼舒服的喟叹声，V动了动屁股，把自己挪了过去。他用牙齿将拉链拉开，再将外裤缓缓褪到膝盖的位置。他将脸凑到那滚烫的物件一侧，轻轻嗅了嗅，鼻腔内充满了只属于强尼·银手的独特味道，V将他的内裤也脱下，又向自己的下体摸去，他将自己分泌出的前列腺液涂在手中润滑，接着轻扶着柱身上下撸动了几次，直到它完全挺立。他紧张的咽了口唾沫，下定了决心，低下头张开嘴将它吞了进去。

强尼满足的低吟让他略微获得了一丝信心，他更加卖力的为他口交，舌头青涩的动作，配上他布满水汽盯过来的眼睛，空气中隐约传来的麝香味道，还有前列腺液和唾液相撞发出的淫霏水声……强尼欣赏着眼前的美景，这简直是触觉、视觉、嗅觉和听觉的完美享受——他的物什好似也感受到了强尼的激动，又大了一圈。

V还在卖力的吞吞吐吐，他搞不懂，搞不懂为什么他的下巴都酸了，屌也快累萎了，这尊大佛还他妈的一点要射的迹象都没有——甚至还变得更大了！他瞪着眼前的人，用目光发射了两个中指。

强尼应该是接收到了，他向V抛了个媚眼，随后强尼伸出手抵住他的后脑勺，开始按着V大概能接受的频率抽送起来。他的另一只手也不闲着，从床头的抽屉里掏出了润滑剂，熟练的倒在手上，他拍拍V的屁股，V呛咳了两声，条件反射的抬起了下身，他们换了个姿势，强尼扶着他跨跪到自己身上，他的老二离了湿热的口腔还硬得发疼，庆幸的是V的嘴终于得到解脱。

他将涂满润滑的手指挪到那个从未有人问津的穴口前，V好似还没察觉到不对，他扶了扶下巴，生怕一不小心搞到脱臼。

当强尼将第一根手指放进去时，V的反应是最大的：他整个人颤抖了一下，随后他的腿开始发软，这使他支撑不住自己的身体，姿势被迫从正跪变成了跪坐——这令进到他身体的半截手指更加深入了。他不经意间发出不适的呻吟声，接着又抿着唇努力尝试着适应自己体内的异物。

强尼又加了一根手指。

“呃……说真的，强尼，”V的表情已经缓和许多，但还是皱着眉头，“这感觉就像我的两根屎在肠道里跳舞一样。”

强尼一下没崩住笑出声来，还差点咬到舌头：“我他妈是在给你扩张，不是听你单口相声的，能不能正经点？”他又填了一根手指，“现在变成三根屎了，你老实点，要么一会会疼死在床上，可没人给你收尸。”

“现在不是单口相声，是双簧了。”V小声顶嘴。

强尼探头过去，在他的唇上蜻蜓点水的落下一吻，堵住了V不和气氛的吐槽：“还是说痛一点你会更兴奋？”

他将手指抽离，沾满润滑液的手自穴口带出了一条条银丝，强尼顺手撸动了几下自己憋得通红的老二，他将龟头对准了穴口，缓慢但是顺畅的插入了一小半。强尼拿起倒在一旁的润滑液，对着V的屁股一通瞎倒，他们二人接连的位置湿湿黏黏，布满了色情的银丝。接着他扶着V劲瘦却饱满的腰身，用力向下一按——他的物件被整个吞了进去。强尼仰起头，发出愉悦的叹息。

起初是针扎的痛，但……该死的，他真的不敢相信强尼说得对，在他忍受范围内的痛感只会令他更加兴奋。而后是奇异的麻痒感，他的呼吸变得急促起来，最后是某个点被撞击带来的颤抖，痉挛，和爽快感——他已经看不清眼前的东西，生理泪水溢满了整个眼眶，他的眼前闪着一阵阵白光，头皮止不住的发麻，他再也不能，再也不想抑制自己了，破碎的呻吟自口中传出，令他自己听着都觉得面红耳赤，可此刻的他却无法在意那么多，他的下身传来一阵痒意，好像有什么东西不受控制的从铃口处喷涌出来……V哭着喘息，嘴里喃喃着，不要看我。

“你光靠后面就能潮吹……V，”强尼吻去他的泪水，就着泪同他接吻，“我真是捡到宝了。”

他一面和V缠卷着拥吻，一面下身的动作也没有停。他总能找到V那特殊的点，顶得他呻吟声不断。冰冷的义肢随着与滚烫皮肤的接触已经变得温热，他用银色的义手玩弄着V的唇舌，他的乳首，他的后穴，他们来去换着各种体位，他们在床上翻云覆雨，抛下了一切。

“V……”强尼喊着他的名字，低喘着咬住了他打了耳钉的耳垂，用灵巧的舌在他的耳蜗中套弄，伴随着他逐渐加重的呼吸，开始了最后的冲刺，“哈……V……”

约摸是知道他要到了，V仰起头来，主动与他接吻。律动的速度越来越快，就连吻也堵不住V脱口而出的带着哭腔的呻吟声，强尼低喘着最后顶弄了几下，全部释放在了温热的后穴里。

V昏了过去。

“……V，离开那里。你不应该呆在那，”强尼抚摸着V的脸颊，落下一个吻，“我相信你会做出正确的决定。”

<

“他醒了。”

我……我这是怎么了？

“奇怪……提取不了梦境数据，这究竟是怎么回事？”

强尼……强尼到哪儿去了？我记得我刚刚和他……操！头好痛……

V试图睁开眼，眼前依旧满盈着他昏迷之前的令人作呕的浅紫色。他看到他的病床前站着四五个穿着白大褂手里拿着精密仪器待命的傻逼医生。

他坐了起来，感到左手有些不适，这才发现自己的个人链接已经被接入，身上也插满了各种各样的线——连接着那些白大褂手里的仪器。

“躺下，你的神经……”

“躺你妈逼，”V拔掉个人链接和乱七八糟的线，“这是干什么，人体实验？拿我当小白鼠呢？荒坂华子是让你对我干这些事的？”

开口说话的医生明显瑟缩了一下，看来这是她和她同事们的自作主张。她有些不服气：“这只是手术后的例行检查！”

V嗤笑一声：“术后检查也包括窥探我昏过去时做的梦？”荒坂华子已经不在意我了，但不能让这些公司的小喽啰知道这一点，“滚开！这里不是监狱吧？我要离开。”

“离开……？你要去哪儿？你知不知道你的手术……”

“我知道，手术没有完全成功，对吗？我活不了多久了，我知道，”V做了个深呼吸，“所以我才要回去，我要回家。”

V背过身开始收拾行李。

那个荒唐又真实的梦……醒来之后，我觉得我好像找回了自己。

强尼……你说得对。神與里的那不是真正的我。

你已经在我的脑子里烙下了深深的痕迹，我根本无法摆脱你。V又回来了，是你熟悉的那个V，你又在哪看着我呢？

他走向回家的路，口中哼着早已在脑海中上演千万遍的曲调。

“我看到你的双眼，我知道你也在看我。你无处不在，就像个幽灵……”

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得是HE，也可以算开放结局吧  
> 嘛 黄文就别带脑子啦 看个乐  
> （本来是想写长一点 先剖析一下V的心理变化什么的 然后那个路人本来是有抹布v的戏份的 但是写完强尼之后我就萎了 对不起 可能猴年马月之后我想起来会改一改吧）  
> 算了我直说 我就是突然不想写彻底的BE了


End file.
